The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of anchor or anchor arrangement for interconnecting two relatively movable components of a structure, comprising two anchoring elements which are hingedly connected with one another by means of a connection element serving as compensation component and which anchoring elements in the traction or tension direction bear against fixed stops of the connection element.
In Swiss Pat. No. 441,679 there is disclosed for instance an anchor wherein the connection element serving as the compensation component consists of a helical spring which is fixedly connected with the anchoring elements. If such resilient anchor is used, for instance, for connecting an outer form of a two form wall, then the anchoring elements are fixedly embedded in a form and the compensation component is located in the hollow space or compartment between both forms 0f the two form wall. This known resilient anchor is disadvantageous in a number of respects. Since the forms of such a two form wall move relative to one another parallel to the wall owing to the effects of the weather and surroundings, the helical spring constituting the compensation component or part is deformed, thus introducing bending stresses in the anchoring elements and in the individual forms of the intermediate wall. This can lead to breaking out of the anchoring elements in the forms. Moreover, this resilient anchor is prone to undesired oscillation effects when forces, for instance wind forces, directed transversely to the plane of the wall act upon the outer form. As a result in the spring of the compensation component there can occur resonance phenomena. This not only leads to undesired noise, rather can also endanger the attachment of the anchoring elements in the forms and render the brickwork or masonry of the two form wall prone to fissures or cracks.
Furthermore, from the French Pat. No. 1,441,910 there is known to the art an anchor structure, the anchoring elements of which are in the form of brackets which are connected with one another hingedly via a connection element. Since the connection element is a rubber or elastomeric block it functions in the manner of the above mentioned anchor resiliently in the traction direction as well as in the compression or pressure direction, so that there can occur the already mentioned oscillation phenomena. Additionally, the anchoring elements, when not under load, are not coaxially aligned with respect to one another, so that their assembly is rendered difficult, i.e., the anchoring elements can be mounted already in a state where they are displaced towards one another, so that under certain circumstances there is eliminated a further mutual displacement in one direction.
Finally, in French Pat. No. 2,124,729 there is taught to the art an anchor of the previously mentioned type which cannot transmit compressive forces since the anchoring elements are not mutually supported at one another in the compression or pressure direction. It is therefore not suitable for interconnecting the forms of a two form wall. Also the anchoring elements, in the non-loaded state, are not aligned coaxially relative to one another, so that the anchor possesses the already above mentioned mounting or assembly drawbacks.